Brothers from the Past
by angelsofdark
Summary: After fighting a civil war with the Avengers, Bucky Barnes wants nothing more than to adjust to the 21st century in a calm manner with Steve. But of course, someone from his past gets in a bit of trouble with SHIELD and he gets dragged into the mess. (Full summary inside)
1. Summary

After fighting a civil war with the Avengers, Bucky Barnes wants nothing more than to adjust to the 21st century in a calm manner with Steve. But of course, someone from his past gets in a bit of trouble with SHIELD and he gets dragged into the mess.

Nico feels like his old self again. He's rested and recovered from the horrors of the war (because of Will) and is ready to spend the rest of his summer like a normal 14 year old demigod. But of course, things don't go as planned.


	2. Date Night

**Sup. This takes place before trials of apollo. But Leo is back. Idk the timeline. Please just roll with it. Please.**

Nico POV

"I'm surprised I could do it. I was kinda shy around him. What if this goes wrong?" I turn to Hazel with worry in my eyes.

She embraces me for a moment then replies, "It will go great. You got this. It's just a date. You've been through so much more in you're life. You are going to do great and Will is going to love every second of it. And when you get home, you are going to tell me everything that happened. Ok?"

She pulls away and smiles at me. I offer back a weak smile. "Ok." She hugs me again, this girl likes hugs, and there's a knock on the cabin door.

"Oh gods, he's here. Hazel, what if I do something stupid?" Hazel smiles at me, "Nico, you're acting like a teenaged girl. Calm down and just be yourself. Ok?" I nod and go to answer the door.

Will is standing at the door in a dark green t- shirt with a faded leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. He looked hot. He looked very hot. "You ready? I got the Ok from Mr. D to leave camp. I don't think he really cares if we leave anymore." He holds his hand and I take it, turning red in the process.

When we turn to leave, Hazel calls, "Have fun boys! Don't do anything to stupid. Be back before curfew." I roll my eyes, "Yes ma'am," I call back.

When we get out of the camp boarders I look at Will, "Where are we going?" He gives me a look, "You're not shadow traveling us there. You are still prohibited from using your underworldy powers." I roll my eyes an smile. "I know. I have Julius Albert. He'll drive us." Will raises his eyebrows, "Who is Julius Albert?"

"My zombie chauffeur. I'm still to young to drive myself and I'm under "doctor's orders" not to shadow travel, so I use him."

Will opens his mouth to protest, but I've already summoned him. I open the door to the backseat and gesture for Will to get in. He does and we take off.

It's honestly not that long of a drive to New York city, but it's long enough. We sit is a semi- awkward silence and don't try to start a conversation.

*

We stop in front of a movie theater and Will gets out. He gestures for me to follow, and I do.

"Which one do you want to see?" Will asks as I look at the listings. "One? You get to see one film?" Will looks at me slightly confused, "Yah...?" He lets out an embarrassed noise, "Oh, I keep forgetting that you are from a different time." I give a small smile.

"What were movies like back when you were younger? If you don't mind me asking." I roll my eyes, he is too polite, "Well, there was a newreel before, normally giving updates on the war or spouting b.s. propaganda, and yes, before you ask it was in black and white. They were kind of in place to let people know what was going on in the rest of the world. Although, during the war they were leaning heavily on propaganda. After that was a cartoon or two, they were about 5 to 10 minutes long, they were there kinda to separate the news from the film. Then there was the first film. It was the new one that everyone was excited about, then there was a second film that was older or less anticipated." ( **A/n: It took me fooooorrreevver to find that info, and I'm still not sure it was 100% accurate**.) I look down at my feet, "I had only gotten to go to the movies once or twice anyway. It wasn't always safe for me to be out in the streets."

Will grabs my hand and I flush red. "Well you only get to see one movie, because it's to expensive to see two." He smiles, "Which one looks good?"

I look at the posters showing brightly colored images. I point at one randomly and Will looks suprised. "Really? Cool, that's one that I've been looking forwards to seeing. I'll get the tickets."

He leads me up to the girl in the front of the theater and clears his throat. She looks up from the book she was reading and blushes a little. "Oh, sorry I was a bit distracted with the book I was reading. I hope you weren't waiting long." Will smiles, "Nope, we just picked out the movie. What are you reading?" Her face lights up and she goes off on explaining that the book was about a group of magician siblings stop some giant snake from swallowing the sun. I think it sounds crazy, but Will actually seems interested in the story.

The girl seems to remember where she is and turns red. "Oh! Um...what movie are you seeing?" Will laughs a little, "Moana." She nods and does some stuff on the computer, then hands Will two tickets. He pays her and she says, "Y'all know you still have 50 more minutes till the movie starts right?" Will nods. "Yep. We might go check out some games first. It was nice to meet you..." he looks at the girl's name tag, "Angel."Angel smiles,"Same to you darlen'. Have fun on your date."

Will smiles, "We will." I look at her surprised, how could she tell we are on a date? She smiles at us, "Enjoy the movie."

*time skip to after the movie*

"-and that's why what happened to the island lady is completely impossible," I rant as Will just giggles. "Nico, it's a movie. Don't over think it." I huff, "but-"

Will grabs my hand and I stop talking and flush red. "Shhhhhhhhhh. Ok?" I nod and Will drags me down the street. "The date isn't over yet Death Boy. Come on."

"Death boy?"

Will drags me to a small park with a lake beside it. He leads me to a large tree with some guy standing there seeming to guard a basket and a blanket. The guy is tall with black hair. As we approach he grabs a dagger from his belt and holds it out at me.

Instinctively I grab my sword and have it to his throat. Will lets out an exasperated sigh and looks at us with a done expression on his face. "Put the sharp toys away," he demands using his 'doctor voice.'

Neither of us do. "Is this the kid Lou says she 'ships' you with? Because if he is, I hope your date goes well, because he's as hot as fuck." Will glares at him, and I turn red from his complement. "Carter, Nico," Will starts in a calm voice, "It's ok, don't kill each other. Carter," he looks directly at the guy, "thanks for watching my stuff, I owe one." Carter smiles, "Nah, we're cool. I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

He sounded like he was lying. Will rolled his eyes, "Lou Ellen's threatening you isn't she?" Carter nods, "Yep, she has Tobias hostage and is threatening to turn him into a pig if I didn't do this." He shrugs, "But I gotta love her, she's my annoying little sister after all." He turns and leaves.

"Who was that," I ask Will. He smiles, "Carter. He's one of Lou's siblings. He and his friend Tobias have a prank war with the Stolls. It's kinda fun to watch them unless someone gets hurt. Come one, I packed us a lunch, provided Carter didn't eat it all."

After we got about halfway through our picnic...everything started to go downhill.

*

A dark figure with glowing red eyes appeared along with creatures make of black ooze. I stand up and instantly have my sword at the ready, but the figure has thought ahead. In the blink of an eye it moves it's hand and shadowy chains wrap around Will and try to entangle me as well. I barely have the time to react and slice through the chains.

I close my eyes and feel the ground under my feet shake. A wall of bone rises from the earth and surrounds the figure. While it is distracted, I look behind me and Will is nowhere to be seen.

The figure manages to break from the walls, and makes a grumbling sound that seems like laughter. " ** _Son of Hades, when will you realise that that the living makes you weak? You have no need for the boy. Come with me now and he will be unharmed. Refuse and he will suffer. We always get our way, my prince."_**

I feel anger burn within me. "Do you think kidnapping him will convince me to join you? I will never help you or your kind. Now give Will back or you might find that you are missing your head."

It laughs, " ** _Do you think you scare me yet? You are not yet able to make demands young one."_**

I growl and swing at the figure.

The sword does nothing to it. The figure raises it's arms and all at once the monsters lunge at me.

Almost instantly, I'm overwhelmed. There are hundreds of monsters all around me, biting and trying to claw me. I know I can't keep it up for very long, I know that I have to do exactly the opposite of what Will wants.

I have to use my powers. As I focus on the ground below me an arrow seems to spout from one of the monster's necks.


	3. Avenger's Base

**Ok so, the Avengers have made up, and it's just Tony who is all weird around Steve and Bucky. Ok?**

 **Also, there is a detailed description of a panic attack taking place, and if it will trigger an attack with you, skip from: Will POV to Clint POV. This description is how I am when I have a panic attack, so if yours is different, please don't be all rude about** it.

Nico POV

I look up in shock to see a man, in his late 30s aiming a bow at the monster.

Of course, the arrow doesn't kill the monster, and it quickly becomes interested in killing him instead of me. The man cusses in ancient greek and does something to his quiver. Almost instantly the arrows change into ones that I recognise from camp. He quickly reloads his bow and fires again, hitting the monster in the eye.

The monster roars in pain and the man shoots it again. He cusses again and pulls a gun from his pocket. He shoots it straight up and something like a firecracker shoots out of it and explodes in the air. (A/n:it's a Flair gun, but sweet little Nico doesn't quite know what that is...) A few seconds later another guy apperes, but he has a weird sort of armor on... I don't quite know what's going on.

I need to regain focus. I need to get Will back. I need to be strong enough to save someone.

time skip because...lazy author*

I ended up getting sliced across the chest by one of the monsters. We weren't able to kill any of them, but thst nearely killed us about half a dosen times. They retreated when the figure was shot in the chest by the armor guy. He vanished right after that.

"Hey, kid? You ok?" The man in the armor asks as he stands over me. My vision is blurring and my head feels like it's underwater. "Tony," the other guy says, "We ne..d t.. ... ... ba..k ba... H... l...ing ..ood fast." I try to focus on anything, but it's no use.

I drift into the welcomed blackness.

Clint POV

Shit, he passed out. "Tony, we need to get him to base asap. Tell someone to get here quick and have someone else get the medical center set up, and to clear the area." Tony, for once, did not make some smart- ass comment, and did as he was told. "Is he a demigod?" Did Tony really just ask that? I look at him and he holds up his hands in surrender, "Sorry just double checking. I'll fly him to base of that'll be quicker."

"No, because I need come with to make sure you don't do anything stupid or hurt the kid anymore than he's already hurt."

About 5 minutes later the quinjet lands with Steve as the driver. Shit. He's probably gonna ask a lot of questions and we're gonna have to be really vague, and he's gonna insist on helping, and- "Help me carry him." Tony's voice cuts me out of my cloud of worry.

I grab his upper body, as Tony grabs the lower. We gently take him into the plane and lay him on the floor.

"Clint, is that a kid?" Steve asks with heavy concern in his voice. "Yes it is, and he got caught in the cross fire and he needs medical assistance right mow, so get us back to base before he dies," Tony blurts before I can open my mouth. Steve starts up the jet and we take off.

Will POV

It's dark, I can't see anything.

I'm chained up tightly.

I don't know where I am.

I'm getting kinda scared. I hate situations like this. My breath quickens as I start to feel light headed.

It's a panic attack. I haven't had one since I've started going to camp. Every thing is starting to spin around me and I begin to hyperventilate.

My breath is short and ragged and my chest is hurting. Nothing is lining up, my mind is spinning in 100 different directions at once, I try to pull my body close and curl up tight. I can't. My chains keep me in place.

I can't move. I can't breath, tears start running down my face, I feel like I'm going to die.

I need to calm down, but I can't remember how.

I need to breath.

Slow breaths.

In through the nose,

Out through the mouth.

My breathing starts to slow as I focus on what's real. I'm ok. I will be ok. Someone will save me. I will be ok.

My breathing returns to normal.

I am ok.

Clint POV

The ride was silent, and when we got to base we had a few medical people stending by to help. They help me get the kid on the stretcher and I take him to the med center and I send everyone out. I need to be alone to do this.

I get the normal equipment out along with nectar and ambrosia. The claw marks are not supper deep, but their infected with some kind of poison. I know this might take awhile, so I get to work.

Tony POV

While Clint's dealing with the kid, I gotta deal with the rest of the team. They're all wondering why we brought some kid here rather than dropping them off at the hospital.

I hate answering their questions, especially Steves's because his seem more...personal. Almost like he recognises him. That's impossible. There is no way in hell that Steve would know that kid.

Right?

Steve POV

I recognise him.

I head up to the room that Bucky and I share. The team jokes about us sharing a room, but it's not like that. Bucky has bad nightmares and likes having someone to calm him down. He's always had them.

"Hey Bucky," he's laying on the bed half asleep and sits up when I say his name. "Oh, hey Steve. How'd the emergency pick up go? Who got hurt?"

"It was a kid. But looks really familiar." Bucky raises his eyebrows, "Familiar? How?" I bite my lip, "He looks kind of like your little brother. But a few years older. He even has the same jacket on."

Bucky stands up. "Nico? He looks like Nico? I mean it could be possible. Where is he?"

Nico POV

Everything is sore.

I wake up in what looks like a hospital of some kind with the archer from before.

"Good. You're finally awake. My name is Clint Barton, what's yours?"

 **I'm mean. I'm leaving another cliffhanger. Please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors, it's 12:30 am here and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.**

 **Goodnight.**


	4. New Ally?

**Hello. It's me.**

 **I'm back bi*ches!**

 **You get to see what's going on with Will now. There will be torture in this chapter. It will be two different characters. Um... I'll let you know when it's about to happen. I will recap (non-violent version) what happened during the end Author's note.**

Will POV

I wake up again and try to get a better look at my surroundings. I can't see much, but it looks like there is a human shape close by. I look down at my chains and realise that they have loosened. I scoot over until I can reach the figure. It's a young man, mid 20s with dark hair. He's beaten and bloody. I reach out to move his hair out from his face, his eyes open and hands are around my wrists in seconds.

"W-who are you?" He manages to stammer out. His eyes are wild and scared. Not a good combination. "My name is Will. I'm not going to hurt you." I somehow manage to keep my voice steady and even. "I was just making sure your cuts weren't infected." He looks at me, still not trusting me, "H-how could you tell if my cuts were infected? Y-you're like 12." I smile. "I'm 15, not 12." He lets out a nervous laugh, "O-oh, t-t-that's so m-much better."

He lets go of my wrists, and he lets me move the hair out of his face.

"It's not infected, just bleeding a little. You should be fine."

We sit in silence for a while before he speaks up again, "I'm Nathan by the way."

He goes quiet for a little bit.

"Hey Will," Nathan asks, "How are you so calm?" I bite my lip unsure on how to respond. "I guess...well...I guess I've been through worse." I know he's shocked. "Worse? What's worse than this? You know what's going on right? This isn't some random abduction that you see on the news. We were kidnapped by real monsters."

"I know."

"Y- you know?"

I nod, then realise he probably can't see that in the semi-darkness and respond verbally. "Yep. And I've still been through worse. I mean, it's not as bad as what some of us have been through, but it's still worse that what most people have been through. I don't really want to talk about it, but..." I trail off, unsure how to continue.

He seems to understand and goes quite.

We sit in silence for awhile when a door opens and three dark figure with glowing red eyes are standing there alongside a dark skined man with pure black eyes. Nathan makes a soft sound, almost like a wimper and tries to scoot away from them. I take a deep breath and don't look away. I manage to keep a cold, hard stare and lock eyes with him. He smiles and steps towards me. "Son of Apollo. You are close with the Prince, are you not? You will do nicely." I must look confused, because he laughs. "You will see soon enough."

He turns to Nathan. "Hello again. How are you feeling?" Nathan doesn't reply and the man laughs. "You are quite silent. That is shocking." He laughs again, like he said something funny. One figure seems to glide into the room and grabs a hold of Nathan. The chains holding him to the wall him seem to come alive and reajust their position, so he can be dragged out of the room.

Nathan opens his mouth to protest, but the man waves his hand and shadowy cloths wrap around his mouth. "We don't want you to leave before we've gotten started." He turns to the figure, "Take him out of here. I'll deal with the son of Apollo." The figure drags Nathan away, and I'm left alone with the man.

Nathan POV

I try to struggle, but the chains restrict me from moving. I don't know what's going on. The shadow people take me to another room with a chair in the center of the room. They strap me down and one of the figures removes the gag from my mouth. Both figures seem to disappear from view and a young woman enters the room. She enters with a regeal aura about her and I know she is not someone to mess with.

' _Hello Narkis. My name is Rheia. I know that you have forgotten who you truly are. I am here to help you remember.'_ I stare at the woman, she must have confused me with another guy. "My name's Nathan Smith. Not Narawhateveryoujustsaid. And my memory is just fine. There must of been a mix up, you can just let me go and I'll promise to keep quiet."

She laughs, ' _Oh my. You are exactly like your mother. Oh no, we made no mistake Narkis. Like I said before, you do not remember what you truly are. And I am here to help_.'

"You knew my mom? Why would she associate with someone who kidnappes people? Who are you?" She quickly raises her hand and backhands me across the mouth. ' _Shut up! I was one of the closest people to your mother until your father came around. He ruined everything! HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM US! HE'S THE REASON SHE WAS KILLED!'_ The woman turns away from me, and for a moment, I almost feel sorry for her, until she pulls a short knife from her belt.

' _I wished there was another way this could go down, but this is the only way to fix you. This is the only way to help you.'_

 ** _Torture Warning_**

I struggle against the chains again to no avail. She slowly turns back around and I get a good look at the knife. It's short with a bronze medal forming the blade. The blade had intrcent carvings on it, but before I can get a closer look...She drives the knife in my stomach.

A white-hot pain rips through me as the blade is removed from my stomach. I look down at my stomach and see dark red blood, to dark to be human dripping out from the hole. The woman looks at it with disgust. ' _Tainted. Now I really need to help you.'_ She takes a small knife and a pair of scissors from a pouch on her belt, that didn't exist until the author realized they needed to give the crazy lady a spot for her torture tools. She takes the scissors and cuts open my shirt. I can barely process what is happening, spots are dancing across my vision. I hope I pass out.

She must notice what's happening because she pulls out (of the bag that randomly has whatever she needs) what looks like a syringe and sticks it into my arm. ' _Now I can't have you passing out on me before I'm done. This should help you stay awake.'_ She pressed down on the syringe and the spots fade. I feel instantly alert. She smiles and resumes cutting my shirt off. When she finishes, she puts the scissors back and holds up the small knife. _'This will hurt. But I am helping cleanse you. Sadly there is nothing I can do to fully remove your human DNA, but I can suppress it. I can remove the enchantments put on you, and let your true side out.'_

She takes the small knife and gently rests it on my chest, right over my heart. I try to struggle, but no use. She runs the blade gently over my skin, not even drawing blood, as she starts to chant something softly.

The second she starts, an excruciating pain shoots through my body. My breathing gets faster and I start to shake. The pain is pulsating through my body, and I let out an animalistic scream. Thick, hot tears stream down my face, burning my cheeks. There is another intense wave of pain, and my vision blurs. Nausea churns my stomach and my head begins to droop. I finally slip into blissful unconsciousness.

 ** _Torture over (For now)_**

Will POV

After the shadow things drag Nathan away to Gods know where, it's just me and out captor. I can tell he's a God, but I have no idea who. "Hello there Son Of Apollo. I feel like I need to thank you." That's never good. "I need to thank you for giving our Prince a weak spot. He will come for you. He will find you. And you will convince him to stay."

I look at him confused. "What are to talking about? Who are you?" He laughs, "Oh, I should introduce myself." He bows deeply, "I am Erebus, primordial God of darkness, son of Chaos, brother of Nyx. And you are the lover to the Prince. He has been impossible to convince to stay, and you will help us. We will turn the light of Apollo to the darkness. And you will lead our Prince home."

Wait...what? "Let me get this straight, The ancient God of darkness kidnapped me to get to Nico, and the same ancient God, thinks I'll help him?" Erebus laughs again. "Oh my, you are quite amusing." He waves his hand and we appear in a room set up for torture.

 ** _Torture again (partly psychological)_**

I'm strapped to a chair unable to move, and Erebus is standing in front of me. "Now, Son of Apollo, this will be different from what normally happens. Normally, I want answers. But with you I want to help you see things our way. The Olympians are not your ally young demigod, they are trying to manipulate you to their own selfish whims. But we, the creatures of Tatarus, are here to help you and show you the way. Sadly, the Olympians have a tight hold on you, so this might hurt a bit."

While he had been monologueing, he had been getting a collar situated around my neck. I can't move my head in any direction. He inserts short needles into the collar, that pierce my neck. They don't hurt that badly, kind of like getting a fingerprick. On your neck. Multiple times. When he finished he takes a step back and grabs a few IV tubes and attaches them to the collar.

"Now this is an interesting piece of equipment. This takes you through some pretty dark things in the back of your mind. It has been proven to be quite useful against demigods. Let's see what's inside that pretty little head of yours."

He moves behind me and I hear the noise of a machine starting up and everthing goes black.

 _My eyes flutter open as moonlight shines through my bedroom window. I'm in my old room, at home. I sit up and look around. Bright yellow walls covered in posters of boy bands and famous doctors. Was that all a dream? Is this real? There's a soft knock on the door and I get up to open it._

 _It's my half-sister Lexi. She looks upset. "Lex, what is it? Something's wrong." She nods. "Come on Will. Do you have your bag packed?" I nod. "Grab it. We gotta run. Dad's drunk and pissed. He already hit mom a couple times. She managed to warn me before he could get to me." There's a scream from downstairs and Lexi looks panicked. "Shit. We gotta go now." I run to my closet, this doesn't seem real, and I grab my bag from it's depths. I hurry back to the door and Lexi drags me to the back stairs. "Come on Will." I look back in the direction of the other stairs, "What about momma?" Lexi looks like she's about to cry, "We have to leave her. You know she would want us to get out safely." I look at Lexi, "I can't leave her. I'm sorry." I turn and run down to my mother._

 _She's in the kitchen with my stepfather hitting her with his belt. "Hey, stop it!" He whips around to me with hatred in his eyes. He pulls a gun from his pocket and points it at me. "You shold of nver ben born," he slurs, "I'll fix yur mom's mistake."_

 _What happens next moves to fast to process. The gun goes off, but I'm not dead. I've been pushed to the side by Lexi, who was shot through the heart. She's dead. My face drains of color. "N-no. L-l-lex? Y-y-you c-can't..." I look to my stepfather. "Y-you did this. You killed your own daughter." Raw, dark anger burns inside me and, without thinking, I lock eyes with him, and he starts to cough up blood._

 _The look on his eyes goes from anger to fear in seconds. "H-h-ho-o-ow i-i-is-," he can barely talk because of the amount of blood in his throat and mouth. He can't breathe because of the blood in his lungs. I don't break gaze with him until he kneels over, dead._

 _The edges of reality start to blur as I fade into blackness._

I wake up with a start, realising I wasn't back at home. Realising I wasn't sitting in my half-sisters blood. Realising that a primordial God knows my darkest secret.

I was gonna leave it there, but I'm in the mood to keep going.

I start to sob, unable to get the images from my mind. My dead sister. The look of horror on my mom's face when she say what I did. I remember the promise I made to her.

 _Non-drug induced flashback_

 _"Will, what did you..." She trails off when she sees the bodies. By this time I've realised what I did and I'm sitting in a fetal position rocking back and forth. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I didn't know I could do that. I didn't think...I was mad. I'm sorry momma." She crouches in front of me. "Will. Promise me you will never do this again. Promise me you won't kill anyone ever again. Ok?" I nod, "I promise momma."_

 _Flashback over_

"I must admit, I was not expecting that. I was expecting something a lot more...pitiful. I never would of guessed a child of Apollo would kill someone like that. Especially their stepfather. This is quite exciting. Were you punished for this?" I shake my head, "I was just told not do do something like that again."

Erebus laughs again. "My dear boy, that is punishment. Having to repress a part of yourself because you saved your mother from dying, and avenged the death of your half-sister, and removed a douchbag from this world? And how old were you at this time?" "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to twist around what happened so I'll side with you." He leans in close to me, "I asked how old you were. We can discuss psychology later." I clench my hands in anger. "I was 10. Happy?" I snap a him

He smiles, "Yes. Now, I feel like your...gift is a beautiful thing. I think it's something we need to encourage. But first, I need to get you ready to learn. This will be painful...unless you want to side with me willingly?"

Why would he even suggest that? I would never help him. "I'd rather die than help you." He shrugs, "Have it your way." Out of nowhere, two small blades appear. He holds one in his left hand and twists it around his fingers. "One last chance my boy. Or this will be the worst week of your life." I spit in his face and he drives the knife in my right hand.

The pain shoots through my arm, but I don't scream. He drives another knife in my left hand this time, but I still don't scream. "You're tougher that I thought you would be. I was really expecting you to scream by now. Let's see how long that lasts. My eyes are swimming with tears as he twists the knives in a circle, them rips them out of my hands. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Erebus smiles, knowing the next thing will make me scream.

From somewhere else in...wherever we are, a pained, animalistic scream cuts through the silence. "Oh, it looks like Rheia is taking care of our other guest. Now what about you?" He circles around me. "I want to make this as quick as possible."

He presses his fingers into the cuts on my hand. I let out a little gasp, but manage not to scream. He twists his fingers around in the holes and I let out strangled noise. I can't give him the satisfaction of making me scream. He presses harder and I bite my lip. I don't want to scream. "Just one scream my boy. One scream, and we'll be done for the day." I shake my head and Erebus growls. "I am trying to make this easy, but you aren't helping. I guess," he says as he pushes my chair down so I'm laying flat on my back, "we'll have to try something else."

He drags the chair to the sink and barely turns the water on. When the first cold drop hits my head, I realise what he's trying to do. I just have to find a pattern and it won't work. I just have to stay calm.

"Have fun my boy. I'll check on you later." Erebus pats my shoulder and head out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Another cold drop hits my forehead, then two more. Stay calm, find a pattern.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip.

As the water hits my forehead at different speeds, I realise there was no pattern. It was random. It doesn't matter. I'll be fine. I just have to keep calm. I just have to breath.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip.

This is going to be a long day.

 **Oh it feels good to be back. I missed doing this. I'm already starting on chapter 4. Actually this was going to be chapter 4, but I really wanted to write this chapter. So this is now chapter 3.**

 **In other news, I now have a YouTube channel. It's mostly nightcore music and occasionally a let's play with a rare vlog. I only have 4 subscribers and they're all my irl friends...if you wouldn't mind checking it out and maybe subscribing it would mean so much to me. The channel name is Elalis Junar.**

 ***Flops on floor***

 **So if you are wondering what happened during the torture parts**

 **Nathan: The author broke the f*cking forth wall. The crazy lady stabbed Nathan, then did some weird ritual to 'purifiy' him and it hurt him like he*l.**

 **Will:Erebus found out Will's darkest secret, which was he killed his abusive stepfather by making him cough up blood by looking at him when he was 10. Then Erebus stabbed Will in the hands. Will was a tough little bean and didn't scream. Then Erebus decided to use Chinese water torture to drive Will to insanity.**

 **Chinese water torture is when the victim is put under a stream of water that drips on their forehead in a random pace that slowly drives the victim to insanity**


	5. Social media?

Hello lovelies! Guess who now has a Twitter! This person!

If you want to follow me, my username is Elalis Junar or you can use @elalis_junar.

I also have a YouTube channel: Elalis Junar. If you wouldn't mind checking it out, I will love you forever


	6. Seeing him again

**Is it bad I don't remember writing some of the things I wrote in Chapter 3? I was reading it like: 'Did I write this? This is actually pretty good.'**

English

 _Italian_

Nico POV

" _Where am I? What's going on?"_

Clint looks confused. "I don't understand what you're saying. Do you speak English? "

Am I not speaking English? I thought I was.

"Um, I'll be right back, sit tight ok?" He quickly heads out of the room and I lay there wondering what's going on.

 **(A/n: have any of y'all seen Lost? If you have, remember what happened to Sun when someting happened and she was unable to speak English, but could still understand it and write it. That's what had happened to Nico)**

Clint POV

I walk into the main room to see everyone waiting. Steve looks up, "Is he ok?" I nod.

"He's conscience, but he doesn't speak English. Or he does and he has head trauma and can't remember it. I don't know what language he's speaking. Anyone willing to translate?" Natasha stands up, and at the same time, Bucky does as well.

"Come on, both of you." Natasha raises her eyebrows. "What? If it's a language you're not fluent in than we have a plan B.

Nico POV

I don't know what's going on. Everything hurts.

The last thing I remember is fighting those things and losing Will.

Will. Oh Gods. What happened to him? Where is he?

The door opens and I turn my head to see the guy, Clint come in the room with two other people following behind. One is a woman with red hair and the other is a man with dark hair. The man looks familiar, but I don't know from where.

Clint looks at me, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nod, nervous to speak. He points to the redhead, "That's Natasha," he points to the man, "and that's Bucky. They're both fluent in quite a few languages, so they'll help us communicate. What's your name?"

Bucky?

The name sparks a memory in me. From when I was still living in Italy. A young man and his "special friend."

He was my brother. He lived in America. Now I figure it was because of camp.

He was in the army.

His name was James. But, only mamma called him that.

We called him Bucky.

Is that man in front of me my brother or is a cruel trick from the fates? Knowing my luck it's going to be the latter. But maybe, it's him. Will would want me to ask.

I look at him. " _I knew someone named Bucky."_ He looks surprised and gives a small smile. Bucky looks over to the woman, Natasha, "I think I got it." She shrugs, "Whatever you want Barnes," she turns and, as Lou calles it, sashayes out of the room. (She also claims I sayshay. I do not.) He turns back to me, "Did you understand what Clint was saying?" His voice sounds the same. This better be my brother or-he's looking at me, waiting for a response. I nod. "Do you mind answering the question?" I roll my eyes. _"My name is Nico. I think it's kind of stupid to require a translator for a question like that. He problely figured out my name on his own."_

Bucky lets out a short laugh, "If he couldn't tell, I'd consider him an idiot. What's your last name Nico?" " _Diangelo_." His face goes from a blank, calm expression to one full of hope and excitement. I know that this is my Bucky. This is my brother. I have family. I'm not alone. Bucky knows too. He gives me a knowing smile that I return. The other man, Clint, looks confused. "What's going on? Do you understand what he's saying?" **A/n: Dam you Clint for ruining the moment. This was supposed to be heart warming and moving, but it was just meh. F*ck you Barton)**

Bucky looks at Clint. "Of course I understand what he's saying. Italian is my first language." Clint looks shocked, "I didn't know that." Bucky shrugs, "No one does. Well, other than Steve, but I tell him everything."

Steve. I met him once.

He was Bucky's "special friend" that would come with Bucky when he wold visit us.

He was skinny. Shorter than Bucky. Blonde. Blue eyes.

"Nico." Bucky's voice snaps me back to reality. " _Yes_?" He looks at me with concern, " _Are you ok?"_ I'm a bit surprised he switched to back Italian, but I'm glad he did. " _I'm fine, just thinking."_

" _About?"_

 _"Steve."_

" _What about Steve?"_ Bucky seems almost defensive about him. I smile. " _That mamma always called him your "special friend" and that he was shorter than Bianca."_ Bucky laughs and blushes slightly, " _He's not short anymore."_

Clint taps Bucky on the shoulder, "What are you talking about? Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'd like to know what's going on." Bucky lets out an irritatated noise and turns back to Clint. " _Fuck you."_

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...I uh..." He trails off, putting a hand on my shoulder. Clint must realize something's up, "I'll leave you two to talk, and I'll be back in a few minutes. He leaves and Bucky pulls me into a tight hug.

I, with some pain, wrap my arms around him and hold on. Bucky was alive, and I remember him.

Other memories flash before me. I close my eyes, it's too much to take in all at once. I can't focus on one thing when I am getting bombarded with all these thoughts. I let out a sob. It's too much. I lost the first person I've liked to fucking monsters ( **A/n: Nico said a baaaaad wooord),** I nearly died (again), found my brother, and now my past is coming back on me. I can't handle it.

Bucky gently rubs my back. " _It's ok. Everything will be ok."_ I look up at him. I get a good look. His hair is longer, he looks worn and tired. But I still see the playful light in his eyes, it's dimmed, but still there. What happened to him?

 _"Do you mind me asking what happened to you today? If you don't want to talk about it it's fine, but..."_ He trails off, waiting for my responce. What do I tell him? Do I tell him I'm on a date? With a boy? How would he react to that? " _My...friend and I went out to see a movie, then we headed to the park and then these weird black goo creatures attacked and...and...they took him. I-I couldn't d-d-do an-an-anyth-thing ab-b-bout it."_ I start crying again for some reason. I don't normally get emotional...so this is weird. **(A/n: Nico, hon, you are in love with this boy. So emotions are ok.)** _"We'll find him. I promise. He sounds very special to you."_ I bite my lip. Is he implying that he knows? He doesn't seem to be disgusted. I know Bianca was bothered by that sort of thing, but I never knew if Bucky was. I don't want to tell him. At least not yet.

There's a knock on the door and I jump in shock. I quickly wipe the tears from my face as Clint comes back in. "We all good?" Bucky gives a small smile, "Yes. Everything is good. We just have someone to find."


	7. The Hospital

Nico POV

Clint looks at Bucky, "The other boy? I've had Tony look into it, but it may take awhile. Whatever those creatures were, they weren't...normal."

Bucky makes a small noise. "Well with my best guess they were. With what Nico described, while it was vague, I'm guessing it's a creature of Erebus. I've delt with them a few times before."

Clint looked shocked, "Erebus? Like the primordial god?"

Bucky rolls his eyes and sarcastically states, "No, the comedian Erebus. Of course I mean the god. What else is there?"

Clint looked shocked, "Well I, didn't..."

"Think that the Greek Gods were also real?"

Clint rolls his eyes, "No, I knew that, I was shocked that you knew that."

The two stare at each other for a while, before I clear my throat, " _Um Bucky, can you ask him what happened with me? I'm normally fluent in English, but now..."_ I trail off. Hopefully whatever this is is temporary. I hate having a language barrier.

He translates and Clint nods, "Well, from what I've gathered it's head trama...and it's temporary..." I won't admit it, but I zoned out for about half it. I only processed that it was temporary.

" _I was barely listening, anything important I need to know?"_

Bucky nods, "It's temporary, but there might be some...lasting effects. Like...not remembering the English word for something even if you were told. Things like that." I nod. That's expected with my luck.

"Well Nico, if you're good, I can send you on your way, and we'll look for your friend.

My hands clench into fists, " _What do you mean? Are you not letting help? I HAVE LITERALLY BEEN TO HELL AND BACK, I CAN HANDLE WHATEVER YOU TRY TO THROW AT ME! WILL IS PROBABLY ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND I SURE AS HELL NOT BE SITTING ON THE SIDE AS-"_ my voice breaks and Bucky pulls me into a hug.

"Look, I have no clue what you just said-"

Bucky turns and glares at Clint, "Let him help us. He can help. Now leave. Give us some time alone, and come back later." Clint raises his hands in surrender and backs out of the room. "So...you're a demigod. Honestly I had hoped you were mortal, but it guess not." I nod, not trusting myself to speak. "And when you say hell, you mean the underworld, right?"

I shake my head, " _I went to tatarus alone to look for the Doors of Death. I've done some very stupid things in the past few years. This is one of the many things I did that was dangerous and reckless. I'm still alive._ " Bucky looks worried and I roll my eyes " _I'm fine. I'm alive aren't I? It happened and it's over. There's nothing you can do about it."_ He still looks worried, but ignore it. He can't do anything about it.

"I'm glad you're ok. Although this means I'm going to keep a closer eye on you now."

I hit his shoulder, and strike metal. What the? I look up at him with a 'what the hell did you get into' look. He let out a laugh, "I guess a couple things happened to me too. We can talk about it later. I'm just glad that you're alive. So about this friend..."


End file.
